El golpe de los tres reyes magos
by Esciam
Summary: Una posibilidad de como pasaría navidad el equipo.


**Disclaimer: **_Leverage _no me pertenece, fue creado por Jonh Rogers y Chris Downey.

**Para:**carla_gray en Navidad!

**El golpe de los tres reyes magos**

Sophie bufó mientras los miraba de muy mal humor, Elliot dio un gruñido y dijo entre dientes: "¡_Maldición Parker!"_ y Hardison daba una de sus peroratas nerviosas: "¡_Pero teníamos vacaciones! ¿Sabes hace cuanto no veo a mi abuela? No, tengo que ir, me matará si no voy. Además, tengo planes para, ya sabes, que no lo haya dicho...". _

Sin embargo Parker solo los miraba totalmente sonriente y como si no los escuchara, muy vestida de rojo y verde y con un sombrerito de santa clous en la cabeza. A la par estaba Nate, con un vaso de whisky en la mano y esa mirada que les decía que no daría el brazo a torcer. Habló con cierto tono de reproche:

—No va a ser tan mala como la navidad del orfanato que le embargan las instalaciones, o la pequeña Lindsay sin poder entrar en la lista de trasplantes de órganos o la Iglesia de San Judas, a los cuales les robaron sus donaciones.

Los tres interpelados bajaron las miradas, contritos. Solo eso les hizo saber a Parker y Nate que "_habían ganado". _Él dio una palmada con las manos, y Parker dio brinquitos y se rió por un instante. Sin embargo, los otros tres estaban preocupados.

—Son tres trabajos diferentes y mañana es noche buena... —resumió Sophie.

—Por eso mismo. No tenemos tiempo para discutir —Nate se tomó su último trago y caminó hacia la sala, como si esperara que Hardison tuviera en ese instante la información del caso— ¡Vamos a robarnos tres trabajos a la vez!

—No es pegadizo, pero va —dijo Sophie y los demás hicieron ademanes de asentimiento. Luego, fueron detrás de Nate.

**-o-**

El hombre chocó de espaldas en la pared y de ahí, al suelo, aparentemente inconsciente. Elliot tiró la pata de la silla que tenía en la mano y movió su cabello hacia atrás, para que no le molestara. Dio un gruñido y se agachó entonces frente a la caja fuerte, para sacar el dinero y hasta el cáliz que esos hombres habían robado a la iglesia.

Para cuando sintió al tipo y movió la cabeza hacia atrás, este ya estaba abalanzando el palo contra él. Elliot no tuvo ni tiempo de reaccionar cuando una mano tomó la el brazo del agresor y, dos o tres golpes después, éste sí cayendo al suelo inconsciente.

—Gracias, hombre... —le dijo Elliot a Shelley, su ex compañero de destacamento.

—¿Desacostumbrado a no tener las espaldas cubiertas? —preguntó, y le hizo un ademán con la cabeza para que viera como tomaba el fajo de billetes, tal si fuera un arma. Elliot lo puso en la bolsa.

—Ese es mi trabajo en el equipo.

Después de un instante, cuando ya tuvieron todo lo robado a la iglesia en la bolsa y salían, Shelley preguntó:

—Entonces, ¿Ya tienes listo el pastel de navidad o tengo que ir por él mañana?

Elliot gruñó. No le gustaba tener menos de seis horas para cocinar la cena de navidad, y ese trabajo lo había dejado con solo unas cuatro para ello...

**-o-**

Dos o tres personas estaban tocando insistentemente a la puerta y pidiendo que la abrieran, gritando que iban a llamar a seguridad. Mientras tanto, Parker exclamaba, poniéndose a ella misma como barricada en la puerta, aunque estuviera cerrada con seguro:

—¡Oh no! No van a querer entrar aquí, no, no, no, no. Es asqueroso, la piel se le está cayendo a pedazos, y el olor, ¡Oh el olor! Mejor salgan de aquí, y vayan por mascarillas porque...

Hardison, inconscientemente, se olió una de sus axilas. Se dio cuenta de que no se le estaba cayendo la piel a pedazos ni oloroso, y siguió tecleando.

Parker y Hardison se habían metido en el hospital en el cual Lindsay estaba internada. Era una niña de ocho años a la cual le "hacían lo posible para que estuviera cómoda", porque sus padres indocumentados no podían ni acceder ni pagar que ella entrara en la lista de trasplantes.

Mientras el hacker hacía lo posible para solucionar eso, Parker ya había logrado convencer a todos de que estaba con el paciente cero de una terrible enfermedad infecciosa. Los inoportunos se habían ido a poner el hospital en cuarentena y llamar a los especialistas. Mientras, Parker caminaba hacia él.

—Me llevaré esta ropa. Es muy cómoda, y los zapatos es como caminar por una nube... —hizo la mímica de andar sin gravedad mientras iba hacia él—. Ya entiendo porqué las enfermeras pelearon históricamente para poder ponerse esto, y no creo que a la tal Cinthya Blundt del gafete le importe que...

—... Esto no es garantía de nada, ¿sí lo sabes? —dijo Hardison en un exabrupto, cuando Parker llegó junto a él.

La miró un momento. La ladrona lo había oído, pero había en ella una expresión vacía y neutral que a Hardison le hizo pensar que no entendía.

—Necesita un corazón y un riñón como para ayer. Por más que la ponga de primero en la lista, le hiciera la identidad falsa a toda su familia, y le deposité dinero a nombre de ellos... Siempre vamos a necesitar un corazón y un riñón compatible.

—Sí, lo sé.

Hardison hizo un ademán exasperado.

—No podemos salir por ahí, hacer que alguien perfecto para ella entre coma y robar sus órganos. —al final, Hardison la miró indignado y como empezando a horrorizarse, dado que ella no había cambiado esa expresión neutral que a veces tomaba. Sin embargo, Parker reaccionó a la mirada que él le pusiera exasperada.

—Sí, lo sé, ¿y? —Como si creyera que Hardison le quería decir algo además que esa información.

—Yo solo digo que... —pareció darse por vencido de que ella lo entendiera— Olvídalo.

Hardison volvió a la computadora para terminar lo que estaba haciendo. El abrazo que Parker de dio lo tomó tan desprevenido, que lo hizo quedarse totalmente quieto de la impresión.

—No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien —le decía ella, abrazándolo por los hombros y con su rostro en el hombro del hacker.

Entre todas las palabras que Hardison quiso empezar a decir y solo terminaron en balbuceos, las que sí se oyeron totalmente fueron:

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Es navidad y tú estás a cargo de esto, ¡No puede no ser un milagro navideño!

Parker le dio un beso en la mejilla, eufórica de confianza y lo soltó:

—Ahora, termina rápido esto, que tenemos menos de quince minutos antes de que lleguen los de control de epidemias.

**-o-**

—¿Tiene alguna idea de quién soy yo? —decía Sophie, con un acento hindú perfectamente acorde a su vestimenta y hasta a la pequeña gema que tenía en el centro de su frente.

El obeso y pequeño funcionario pareció intimidado por la manera muy erguida en que se acercó a él. Ni pudo bajar la mirada, porque daba a los senos de ella, por lo que movió la vista a otro lado quitándose los lentes de la nariz.

—No, la verdad señora...

—¡Señora! —dijo Nate, vestido con lentes y un sueter café, haciendo una voz diferente a la de él, como de una persona más tímida y que vive entre libros. Por la manera en que dijo esa palabra, le estaba advirtiendo al hombre de que había cometido un error.

Sophie, mientras, daba un resoplido y lo mirada indignada.

—Es decir, señorita. —se corrigió el hombre, nervioso.

Nate y Sophie empezaron a caminar por el espacio abierto del banco hacia el interior, yendo por un pasillo, para llegar a una sala de juntas atestada de personas. El hombre nervioso los guiaba, e intentaba poder hablar a su favor y el de su gente, pero el diálogo rápido de Sophie y Nate se lo hacía imposible.

—¿No saben quién soy? —decía ella, indignadísima.

—Al parecer no, señorita Shahani.

—¿Cómo es posible, si todos están aquí, como pedimos en la intercomunicación urgente?

—A decir verdad, señorita, —trató de decir el hombre—, no supimos de usted hasta que se contactó urgentemente y...

—No lo entiendo, señorita Shahani. —decía Nate, después de mirar al hombre, como diciéndole: "_No te preocupes, yo me encargo de ella"_—. Algún problema debieron tener los de relaciones públicas. Le pido por favor, que no los despida antes de saber qué pasó.

—¿¡Despedir! —exclamó en pánico el pobre hombre.

—¿Me pides...? —Sophie encaró a un "contrito" Nate— ¿No tienes... desde cuando crees que puedes pedirme algún favor?

—Lo siento, solo decía que...

—La incompetencia de esta sucursal fue lo que me hizo venir aquí en primer lugar, ¡Un desastre! ¡Un desastre es lo que están haciendo en este lugar!

—Creo que ni siquiera saben que ustedes acaban de comprar su banco y...

—¿El banco fue comprado? —el hombre miró a Nate como pidiendo piedad.

Sophie siguió caminando hacia la puerta, mientras Nate le hizo un ademán con la mano al hombre para que se tranquilizara y hablaba:

—No se les puede culpar de que no lo supieran. Son días de vacaciones y esa compra fue hace solo unos pocos días.

Sophie ya había entrado en la sala y el silencio se hizo apenas ella estuvo frente a la mesa donde estaban sentados.

—Iré al grano, señoras y señores... ¿Quieren ser cerrados para año nuevo?

Nate se quedó en un lado, mirando nada más. Una sonrisa pequeña pero muy confiada se abrió en su boca al verla actuar. El caos en el lugar no se hizo esperar, pero antes de que él sintiera que debía apoyarla, Sophie ya había logrado hacerlos callar para que la escucharan:

—Porque estoy aquí para evitar que eso pase. Solo, escuchen bien mi estrategia...

—Disculpa, ¿quién es usted? —preguntó alguien.

Los demás le siguieron en preguntas y reclamaciones. El hecho de que estuvieran en vacaciones era su más usada arma contra ella. Nate se adelantó, levantó las manos y siempre con su actuar manso, las personas lo oyeron.

—La señorita Shahani solo quiere salvar esta sucursal, sus trabajos, y poder volver a casa para año nuevo.

—¿Creen que quiero estar en navidad, a kilómetros de mi casa, trabajando? —Sophie miró hacia Nate como si le estuviera hablando más a él que a las personas, él se dio por aludido, pero la miró seguro de lo que hacía. Sophie se volvió a los empleados de la sucursal del banco—. No, no quiero; pero esto es por una buena causa, porque vamos a enmendar los errores y vamos a hacer que esta sucursal siga abierta y luego, nos iremos a casa sabiendo que cuando regresemos, tendremos donde trabajar. ¿Entendido?

Algunos parecían querer replicar, pero decidieron no hacerlo. Sophie sonrió e inició. Solo debían convencerlos de dar más tiempo a varias personas para pagar sus préstamos, entre esas, a los del hospicio de huérfanos.

Nate la miraba con embeleso. A veces incurría en el error de obviar lo fuera de este mundo que podía ser Sophie, como el arte (de manipular, pero siempre arte) realmente la hacía mágica e irreemplazable. Debería decírselo más seguido.

**-o-**

Fueron Hardison y Parker los últimos en llegar esa noche buena. Nate había dejado el "trabajo más fácil" al final, porque necesitaba del hacker en los demás. Debía ayudar con la inteligencia del caso del robo (que ni sabían quién era el ladrón al inicio) y los preparativos necesarios para que saliera bien el del banco, como hacer la cubierta electrónica para que se creyeran la historia por lo menos hasta mediados de enero.

—En serio, Parker. No creo que necesitemos de mi bebida para regresar donde la abuela. Ya viste que me gusta mucho su refresco de... ¡Vaya!

Lo que le sorprendía más a Hardison no era que la oficina/casa de Nate estuviera tan hermosamente decorada, sino que él nada tuvo que ver en eso. Francamente, que si él no recordara que debe llevar comida, Nate viviría solo a base de licor, maní y café...

—¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! —gritaba Parker, adelantándose para enseñarle algo— Mira, yo colgué los muérdagos en el techo!

Hardison lo miró. Estaba tan lleno de ellos, que no había espacio "no-beso" realmente.

—Ya que no pudimos ir a nuestros planes, debimos hacer otro —dijo Sophie, y siguió poniendo los cubiertos de la mesa que ya estaba puesta con cariño y buen gusto.

De la cocina, Nate y Elliot salieron discutiendo. El recuperador insistía en que Nate debió mover de forma diferente la mezcla del ponche, y el otro en que eso no importaba. Elliot tenía en sus manos en gran pavo primorosamente cocinado y el olor del mismo hizo a Hardison salivar. Se sentó a la mesa.

—Solo comeré un poco. La abuela me está esperando...

—Cuando empieces a probar eso, no podrás no terminar tu plato. Primero, porque te encantará, segundo, porque no he estado en esa cocina cocinando todas estas horas para que terminen en sobras. —lo amenazó Elliot.

Sophie se sentó en una cabecera, y Nate en otra. Hardison y Parker de un lado, Elliot y ¿Bonano, qué hacía ahí Bonano? (Se preguntó Hardison, mientras lo saludaba amistosamente) del otro.

Hablaron, comieron, tomaron y mientras le contaban a Bonano sin contarle mucho sobre algunas de sus aventuras, lo disfrutaron mucho. Luego, en la sobremesa y con algunos tragos demás, terminaron haciendo karaoke y, más o menos a los dos de la madrugada, se dieron los regalos.

Faltaba poco más de una hora para que amaneciera, y Hardison y Parker eran los únicos que aún no se habían ido a su casa y planeaban hacerlo (habían llamado un taxi), cuando una alarma le hizo a Hardison mirar a su teléfono celular. Sonrió.

—El trabajo está hecho. Encontraron órganos para Lindsay.

—Te lo dije... —Parker se pegó a él y lo miró al rostro, riendo— ¡Hicimos un milagro de navidad! —intentó brincar pero no lo consiguió.

Hardison la abrazó de lado para que no se cayera y la hizo caminar hacia la entrada, diciéndose que esa casa debería tener al menos un sofá cama.


End file.
